Mind Games
by Ceitidh
Summary: Sam and Jack find themselves having to follow local laws in order to access some advanced technology. Trouble ensues throughout.
1. Chapter 1

MIND GAMES – Chapter 1

A/N: _I am completely new to uploading fics although I have been reading and writing pieces for many years. Please excuse any errors or teething problems as I get the hang of the system. I also beta my own work (if anyone would like to help me, please email me!) so all mistakes are my own. _

_This is a story which has sat on my hard drive for at least two years and I've several ideas for it, but I would really appreciate some thoughts and guidance! Please let me know if you think I should continue! I realise this is a situation which has been explored many, many times, but I also wanted to put my own spin on this story which has been (so far) very good fun to write!_

SUMMARY: _Sam and Jack find themselves having to follow local laws in order to access some advanced technology. Trouble ensues throughout._

DISCLAIMER: _As much as I would like to, I do not own any of the SG1 franchise or characters. All original characters are my own._

**OOO**

Bryan Walter was perfectly normal in nearly every sense of the word. The obvious difference between him and any other male living on Earth was that he wasn't actually a _native_ of Earth. Bryan's home planet was called Torrina, and it so happened that he was fleeing it.

SG-1 had encountered Bryan Walter on a mission of three weeks previous to P4J-846, where Bryan had posed as a traveller. Fortunately for SG-1 Bryan didn't quite have the nerves of steel required to be an explorer in a Galaxy, which housed horrifically evil beings such as the Goa'uld. After telling the team his reason for leaving his home planet, Bryan informed them of some very powerful weaponry recently discovered by his people. Following some immensely complicated description of the technology to Major Carter, she announced that the firepower, combined with Earth's forces, could hopefully match that of the Goa'uld.

Excited at the prospect, SG-1 made their way back to Earth with Bryan, and, after some persuasion (mostly from Daniel) Bryan Walter agreed to return to Torrina and await SG-1's visit. With much eager meetings with various 'Officially Important People' of Earth, one of which happened to be the President, SG-1 had a go for their mission to Torrina in order to; first understand their technology ('It'll be like a vacation for Carter,' snorted Colonel O'Neill during General Hammonds' de-briefing) and second to bring back enough of their source to conduct sufficient experiments. Fuelled by the fact that Bryan Walter had assured them there would be no restrictions on scientific information given and that Torrina's ruler (High Councillor Marengio) welcomed visitors to his planet most graciously, the entire SGC were extremely confident of SG-1's mission.

**OOO**

"I believe this planet may hold the key for the eventual downfall of the Goa'uld, O'Neill," commented Teal'c as SG-1 strode away from the Stargate and in the direction of a hazy horizon on which a 'city' was located.

However, in Torrina, this place was not a city. Bryan had told SG-1 that he had been the mayor (or Captain as he called it) of this _country_. Many countries were located around Torrina, and each resembled a city in almost every way, apart from size. Bryan had informed them that his was one of the largest countries on the planet, and from where SG-1 were stood, it was certainly following Bryan's boast.

"Yeah, I hope so Teal'c. It's about time we had some luck in the Goa'uld destroying department," replied Jack O'Neill heavily.

By the impression given by the sky, it looked as if the sun had only just risen a few hours before. It cast a warm glow upon the enlarging buildings before them, making the planet seem wonderfully peaceful if it were not for constant drone of vehicles being emitted from the country. Judging by the condition of the buildings and path, which was leading SG-1 to the country, Bryan kept his area in outstanding cleanliness and superiority.

"Nice place 'ol Bry's got himself here ain't it?" observed Jack casually, "Must cost a few a year to keep it looking like this…"

"Well, this is obviously the first country that visitors will see, so I suppose it makes sense to have such splendour close to the gate," offered Daniel, which earned him a scowl from Jack for being a smart-ass.

After a brief pause, Jack turned to Carter.

"So, Carter, I guess you're looking forward to this science lesson, then?" his face was held in a wicked grin, perfectly aware of what the answer would be.

"Yes sir. I can't even begin imagine what their technology might be like. I guess we'll just have to wait and see whether it's similar to something we've seen before," grinned Carter

"Well I'm sure you'll have fun either way, Major."

Sam smiled sheepishly, before adding, "We will find something to help us, sir."

Jack didn't reply, but cocked an eyebrow and nodded, which said quite plainly, _I sure hope so_.

Just as the path started to widen, a figure approached at a rapid pace. From SG-1's position, it was a short, slightly chubby male with dark robes, which streamed out behind him like a banner. Even from the distance, a broad grin was detectible on the rounded face of Bryan Walter. As he drew near the team, kind, bright green eyes could be seen dancing below a fringe of untidy black hair.

"Welcome!" he panted, slowing to a halt before the team.

"Hi," replied Daniel, who wore a slightly bemused expression, "Last time we spoke, you didn't seem really pleased about having to come back here."

Bryan's excited face fell somewhat and his eyes flickered nervously, "Well, err, returning has made me, er, notice the error of my ways."

"Uh-huh," said Jack uncertainly, glancing at Carter who raised an eyebrow.

After a slight pause, Bryan smiled again.

"Good news, explorers, High Councillor Marengio has granted extended funding for us to teach you of our technology!"

"That is indeed good news, Bryan Walter," said Teal'c.

Bryan, who had been somewhat nervous of Teal'c when they first met, merely nodded before turning to Jack and suggesting that they make their way to the country border.

As the group walked towards the country, Bryan and Daniel soon became engrossed in conversation. However, Daniel paused in his step when Bryan mentioned something.

"What did you just say?" quizzed Daniel; his blue eyes alight with anticipation.

Bryan suddenly became highly excited also, and once Jack had ushered everyone on, began to tell Daniel of an archaeological dig that was taking place in a nearby country.

Not terribly interested, Jack and Sam began to drift ahead of the group. Soon he noticed that Carter was no longer beside him, and as he turned around, he found her on bended knee taking soil samples. He sighed then walked over and crouched down beside her. Letting the others pass them, he wondered why on earth they required soil samples from _every_ planet they visited.

"Er, Carter, I'm sure there's a perfectly logical _scientific_ explanation for this, but why do you need -"

"Minerals in the soil, sir," she replied while filling a test tube and sealing it.

"Of course it is."

Fiddling with a wisp of grass, he waited until she had finished.

"Ready?" he asked when she locked up her case.

"Yes, sir."

It happened that the others hadn't really gotten that far closer to the country. Immediately falling into military step, they began to catch up. They had just descended a slight hill, when Jack realized that everyone else was passing the barriers into the country. Quickening their stride, Sam and Jack reached the bright yellow building, which looked slightly like (in Jack's opinion) a large insect.

On the opposite side of the booth, Bryan and Daniel stood talking rapidly, while Teal'c observed the architecture. Jack swiftly gestured in Bryan's direction and tried to explain that they were with Bryan, but the guard only shook his head.

"You may be with those, but she requires a certificate to pass," the blond-haired man pointed at Sam.

Jack looked at Sam, who just wrinkled her brow.

"Excuse me? What certificate?" interrupted Sam.

"Every woman has a certificate of pairing – you must know what I'm talking about!" the guard's face became a picture of puzzlement.

"Er, no," slurred Jack, who was beginning to get impatient.

"Listen, we're travellers," reasoned Sam, "We've come with Bryan Walter. If you just call him over, he'll tell you."

The man sighed heavily, but nonetheless stuck his head out of the window and called to Bryan. Slightly put out at the interruption, Bryan stomped over.

"Oy! Bry! What's this about Carter needing a certificate to get in to _your_ country?" he yelled over the barrier.

Bryan's face darkened suddenly before he turned to the guard and began a hushed conversation.

"Er, Colonel?" Sam spoke beside him, her voice wavering slightly.

"Carter?"

"Erm, sir, I think he wants a _marriage_ certificate."

"Huh?"

"Maybe it's a law on Torrina…"

Jack stared at her a little while longer, before glancing back at Bryan and the Guard Guy, who was shaking his head purposefully. Bryan looked thoroughly worried, and sighed heavily before striding over to where Sam and Jack waited on the opposite side of the barrier.

"What's going on?" demanded Jack immediately.

Bryan swallowed hard, "There is a rule on Torrina…"

"What rule? What the hell's going on Bryan?" Jack's voice was mounting with anger.

"Er," Bryan bowed his head and spoke in a toneless voice, "All women over the age of twenty-five must be married. It is law enforced by HC Marengio. There is nothing I can do about it. Major Carter cannot enter without being paired… But I assure you it is for her own safety…"

"I can take care of myself!" yelled Sam indignantly, but Jack held up a hand to stop her.

"Major Carter is _not_ of this planet! I don't see why these rules should affect her!"

Bryan, however continued to shake his head sorrowfully, "There is nothing I can do Colonel O'Neill -"

"We need Carter to understand this scientific stuff!"

"I know, Colonel," suddenly he flicked up his eyes to meet Sam's, "There may be something I can do…"

"What? What is it?" Jack's eyes were on stalks.

"I can marry Major Carter to someone…"

"Hey, wait a minute…" Jack paused, glancing at Carter, who took but a moment to think.

"Sir, the fate of Earth could be at stake here. I don't think we have a choice," she said in a determined tone.

He twisted his mouth into a 'weighing up the odds' expression. With a disgruntled sigh, Jack eventually nodded then turned to Bryan.

"Er…"

"What now?" snapped Jack.

"I need to be married to someone."

"Oh."

A long pause flooded throughout.

"Colonel O'Neill?" suggested Bryan.

"What?" asked Jack, innocently.

"Er, would _you_ be prepared to marry Major Carter?" offered Bryan in a cautious tone.

Everyone seemed to have thought it better to stay silent. Sam warily cast an eye over her CO. His face was twisted in something was might have been surprise, but Sam wasn't sure.

"Colonel O'Neill? Major Carter?" prompted Bryan, however no one replied.

From the corner of her eye, Sam could see Daniel and Teal'c speaking frantically to the blond Guard Guy. Daniel looked pretty worried. Even Teal'c looked concerned.

"Sorry, Bryan, it's against _our_ rules," eventually Jack spoke.

"Oh. I just thought it would be easier if Major Carter married someone she knew…"

Sam chewed her lip and stared at her feet.

Bryan raised his head slowly to meet the Colonel's eyes for the first time. He was going to try and convince him to wed Sam.

"After all, Major Carter did say the fate of your planet could be in your hands, Colonel…And anyway, Major Carter isn't on her planet, she is on _this_ planet. Therefore your rules are less concern than ours."

Jack stood next to Sam with a face of one deep in thought. She noticed how he drummed his fingers on his P90. He was weighing up the pros and cons again.

"Well…" Sam brought her breath in quickly. Jack paused to allow her to speak, "Er, I suppose the General wouldn't have to know…"

"No, he wouldn't," said Bryan, a gleam in his eye.

"But," at this Bryan's face fell, "It is ultimately up to Carter."

Jack and Bryan turned to Sam. To her, she had no choice. Earth needed this technology, and the catch was pretty good anyway…

"I won't get in otherwise," stated Sam, "So we have to."

O'Neill nodded briskly, but Sam caught the slight cock of a smile as it hastily danced across his mouth then disappeared from sight.

However, a huge grin spread over Bryan's face. "Good," he said, unable to hide the excitement in his voice, "I shall see to the arrangements immediately."

With that, Bryan turned on his heel and strode over to the Guard Guy and began speaking to him with an air of authority.

Sam, however, heard none of it. She was going to be married to her CO. It felt as thought something as big a salmon was doing somersaults in her stomach. This was definitely gonna be weird. And talk about complicated! The entire team would have to get their story straight and of course it would mean a direct violation of various Air Force regulations. But really this was a huge case of life or death for the population of Earth, and with that choice, Sam had none.

**OOO**

It was a tense atmosphere between Sam and her CO while Bryan got them to sign various papers. They were no longer standing like rejects outside the country, but leaning against the yellow booth where the Guard Guy was shoving some papers through the window to them. Daniel insisted that they read each and every word of the forms. It wasn't surprising that Jack was becoming impatient with Daniel's rabbiting, and soon he just began to scrawl his signature where indicated and thrust them at Sam to counter-sign.

Eventually, Bryan's smile somehow managed to get larger and he clapped his hands together loudly once he had finished signing his own papers.

"I have great pleasure to pronounce you husband and wife…to be!" squeaked Bryan excitedly, though his smile diminished slightly when he saw looks on the faces of SG-1, "Well…er, now we much approach our law enforcers and convince them of your marriage…" he swivelled around and beckoned for the team to follow him down an alleyway of beautiful trees, where pink leaves littered the floor like a satin shawl.

"What are these trees called, Bryan?" asked Daniel as he strode beside their guide. Jack sighed at Daniel's continual, unending persistency.

"Oh, the pink ones? They're called Fawna trees. I chose them myself when I was appointed captain here."

"Well, they're very pretty."

"I concur Daniel Jackson."

Before Daniel could strike up another pointless conversation, Jack pushed his way between Bryan and Daniel and said, "So Bry, exactly where are you taking us? Because we really need to get started on researching that technology…"

"You won't be researching anything if no one believes you and Major Carter are married, Colonel O'Neill," interrupted Bryan with his head held high.

Daniel's eyebrows furrowed and he scuttled round to Bryan's other side to speak to him.

"What do you mean, Bryan?" he quizzed.

"Sorry, I do not understand Daniel."

"What will your citizens do if they don't believe Jack and Sam are married?"

"Oh, that," Bryan paused in his step and looked to his feet, "Well, er, they might report me to High Councillor Marengio..."

SG-1 halted also and looked at one another curiously. Sam pursed her lips and approached Bryan.

"Will Marengio banish you if they report you?" she asked cautiously.

He looked at Sam where she could see the confidence and excitement in his eyes that had been earlier had returned to anxiety.

He swallowed hard before answering her question, "Possibly. But it will be you that will suffer worst… they believe it is a woman's duty to ensure she is paired."

Sam steadily took in her breath. She could see that Colonel O'Neill was getting angry with Bryan, again. She suspected that he didn't like this rather 'forgetful' captain very much.

"Bryan," began Jack in a quiet yet commanding voice, "What _precisely _do you mean by 'suffer worst'?"

"Major Carter and possibly yourself, would probably be imprisoned," replied Bryan in a sorrowful whisper.

Jack briefly glanced at Carter, who only raised her eyebrows.

"We have to ensure this does not happen, O'Neill," inferred Teal'c

After a slight gap, Jack said, "Yes, we do."

Bryan ventured a glance up to Jack, "Do you mean you are not angry?"

"I wouldn't say that…" muttered Jack.

"I think what Jack means, Bryan," Daniel glared at Jack purposefully, "is, do what you can to stop them getting found out and they'll do the rest."

The dark haired man hastily nodded his head. "Y…yes. Just down this avenue…"

With that, Bryan spun around and scampered in the direction he was pointing.

"Jittery little fella, isn't he?" offered Jack. After a speedy glance at each other, SG-1 marched after the robed figure.

The team passed more of the Fawna trees scattered between the pretty pale colored buildings. All of the houses seemed to be single story or two stories at the most. Well-kept gardens lay in front of the doors and led around to the back. What seemed strange was that all of the vehicles and noise the team had heard before had disappeared.

"Posh place," whispered Colonel O'Neill to Sam as they followed Bryan through ally-ways, which resembled the tranquil streets of a quaint Spanish town. Finally Bryan stopped in front of a beautiful whitewashed building with a spire and smiled.

"Er, Bry, what's this in aid of?" asked Jack cautiously.

Bryan's smile faded a little and his brow furrowed, "Do you not have churches on your planet?"

"Yes. Yes, of course we do. But what I mean is, why are we _here_?" continued Jack.

"Is it not obvious, Colonel O'Neill?" puzzled Bryan, extending an arm to a large, open oak door and leading them through, "This is where yourself and Major Carter will prove to the country that you are married."

For a few moments, SG-1 seemed stunned into silence. Even Jack O'Neill.

"Er, Bryan…" started Sam, "Are you sure this is really necessary?"

"Of course I am, Major," he replied shortly, "By signing those forms you have declared that you are indeed paired when on your home planet; however in order to move around freely on Torrina, we must provide others with the same belief."

"Do all of your visitors from other planets have to do this?" asked Daniel.

"Yes. All unfamiliar females must prove their pairing within Torrina."

With that, he spun around on heel, bounced down the aisle, and began babbling about formalities such as clothing and guests.

After much discussing about the 'wedding to be,' Bryan insisted that he would have no choice but to have the ceremony the following day. At first the team tried to protest, arguing that they would much rather have it over with as quickly as possible so they could get on with studying the technology, but Bryan reasoned with them.

"We must have a congregation to witness your ceremony, Colonel. And today is of much short notice to my people," said Bryan in a determined tone, "The service is scheduled for tomorrow."

Jack screwed up his mouth, stifling an exasperated sigh. He glanced over to Carter, who was looking just about frustrated as he did. Knowing Carter, she would be itching to get her hands on the technology and a small thing like getting married to her CO shouldn't get in her way.

Flicking his eyes back to their host, Jack interrupted the brief silence, "Well, if the service is tomorrow, where do you want us to stay?"

"Oh! Yes, yes, of course," he stuttered in reply, looking as if he had dreaded this question to be asked, "Er, Colonel…um, I'm afraid we have a slight matter of tradition regarding marriages…"

At this, Daniel stopped flicking through a book that seemed similar to a bible and snapped it shut.

"What tradition might this be, Bryan Walter?" asked Teal'c, striding over to Jack's side.

"Er, well you understand that if I do not carry tradition through, suspicion will be aroused."

"Yes," nodded Jack curtly.

"It is said to be unlucky for Major Carter to see her future husband twelve hours before the wedding."

"Oh, amazing!" jumped in Daniel from behind Sam, "We have a similar tradition to that on Earth. Bryan, do you have any others?" Daniel's train of thought was interrupted by a puzzled glance from Jack, "I was just wondering if they might have comparable customs."

"We have many customs surrounding a betrothal. For example, it is good will for the bride to wear a white gown and the exchange of a neck chain must take place."

"Yeah, they're the similar to ours," said Sam softly.

Jack looked quite anxious also, but this was covered when he added brightly, "Do you have, by any chance, a bachelor party?"

**OOO**

Much to the annoyance of the other SG-1 members, Sam was to be taken to Bryan's house, where his wife, Shayla Walter, would take care of her and prepare her for the next morning, when the wedding had been arranged. After a brief goodbye, and on a strict order from Shayla, the men (including Bryan) were sent off to purchase a necklace for Sam and outfits for the following day. It seemed that Daniel and Teal'c (though he didn't really show it as much as Daniel) were quite excited about this act of culture and even Jack looked as if he may have been warming to the idea. Daniel pounced on him inside a clothes store.

"How're you coping with this marriage thing, Jack?" he asked as they waited for a shopkeeper to return with their garments. Teal'c and Bryan were lurking around the many hangings of various clothes. Most of which were robes, similar to what Bryan wore.

"Well, you know, its not every day you get married to your second-in-command," as he dug his hands in his pockets, not having his P90 to fiddle with since their weapons and packs had been left at Bryan's house. Daniel smiled broadly, making his eyes sparkle.

"No, it certainly isn't."

Jack cocked his head so he could get a better angle on his friend, as they leant against the walls of the clothes filled room.

"What d'ya mean by that?" he narrowed his eyes slightly.

Daniel's grin only increased, "By what?"

"That smile. I can tell what you're thinking when you smile that smile."

Daniel stood up from the wall and pretended to look at a congregation of red and blue checked robes, "You sure about that?"

"Yes."

"Well, I've got a pretty good idea what you might be thinking too…"

"Oh have you now? And what might that be, Danny-boy?"

"You know what I'm talking about Jack…you know…"

Soon the males of SG-1 had bought suitable attire for Jack and Sam's wedding. However, they still had a necklace to find for Sam. So guided by Bryan, the guys trudged through the airy streets as the light around them faded to a dusky pink. Nevertheless, as they grew tired and Bryan fretful that many of the stores around them steadily began to close, Jack seemed particularly selective about which piece would be suitable. After Bryan had assured them that they had visited nearly every chain-makers in the country, Jack made them dash back to the first and have another look.

Following an in depth prowl of the entire store, Jack announced that he had found the neck chain he wanted. He wore a huge grin with dazzling eyes as he pointed to it behind the glass. Much to the relief of the worn out others, the shopkeeper pulled back the extremely fingerprinted sheet of glass and lifted a delicate silver chain from the cabinet.

The shopkeeper held the box high for everyone to see. The beautiful pendant consisted of four stones. The largest was a square-cut stone, which, resembled that of a diamond and shone intensely from the centre and hung from a corner. At each corner three smaller stones displayed a pale blue reflection.

"This is the one!" announced Jack brightly.

"Are you sure?" sneered Daniel sarcastically. Only earning him a glower from the groom-to-be.

The shopkeeper looked slightly confused, and glanced over to Bryan who nodded,

"Put it on my list."

"Yes Captain," replied the shopkeeper, before he turned on heel and went off to package the necklace.

As the guys stood waiting, Daniel briefly glanced over to Jack and smiled. He didn't think he had ever seen his friend look so smug and happy. He supposed that the idea of marrying Sam was beginning to grow on him. Just then, the shopkeeper returned carrying a small purple pouch with golden string ties and handed it to Jack.

"I wish you and your partner the best of fortune in your future," smiled the man warmly.

"Well, thanks," said Jack as he carefully pushed the pouch into his breast pocket and buttoned it.

"Cal," Bryan addressed him, "Would you like to attend the ceremony? I have invited many of the citizens, but I may as well ask you in person."

Cal's pale grey eyes brightened and he glanced at Jack.

"Is this acceptable with you?"

"What? Yes of course it is. We're kinda new here and eager to meet new friends."

Daniel caught Jack's eye and grinned.

"Well, then I would love to! It is a while since my family and I have attended a ceremony. I look forward to it!"

"I guess we'll see you tomorrow then…Cal," said Jack, as they made their way to the door.

"Yes, you will!"

Jack smiled at the shopkeeper and closed the door. They made their way down the lane from where they had entered many, many hours ago. Slowly the quantity of shops decreased and more houses came into view. However, something more intriguing caught the members of SG-1's eyes. From around them, numerous tennis-ball sized globes of light popped up and hung in the air, with no visible means of support.

"What the hell?" Jack gasped as he looked up and nearly dropped his bag of clothing in surprise.

"Wow!" exclaimed Daniel, as he frantically scurried below one and looked up.

"What are the means of support for these orbs of light, Bryan Walter?" asked Teal'c, though he showed no apparent excitement for the globes of light except from a slight cock of his eyebrow.

Bryan looked particularly startled by this question and his face remained blank for several seconds.

"Er…I am not sure, Teal'c. The bulbs would be what you will be taught about. However, unlike my wife, I am no scientist and have no explanation for this."

"I see."

Once the exhilaration of encountering the bulbs of light had finally worn off, the men continued on their journey. After a while, Daniel broke the rhythm of their footsteps on cobble.

"Er…Bryan?"

"Yes Daniel."

"I was wondering where we were going. I mean we can't return to your house if that's where Sam is."

"Oh, yes, of course. I have maintained my previous apartment not far from the church. We shall reach it in a short while."

Despite Jack's excellent mood, he still sighed irritably.

"Bryan. There is something you should know about me…"

"Yes Jack?" inquired Bryan nervously.

"I _hate_ surprises! And since I've gotten on Torrina, I've constantly been surprised! Please make this the last time…"

**OOO**

Meanwhile, Sam stood on a dressmaking platform in Shayla and Bryan's house. She was being measured for her wedding dress while having a particularly interesting conversation with Shayla and her six-month pregnant friend. Sam was quite shocked at how much the Torrinians' living resembled that of their own. Apart from the floating orbs of light, which she had drooled over earlier, that is.

"Er, Shayla?"

"Uh-huh."

"Forgive me, but, are you sure this dress going to be ready for tomorrow morning?"

"Why, of course, Sam. Some people on Torrina like to have their gowns prepared the evening before. We believe that it allows for freshness and purity on the day of the wedding."

"Oh," Sam paused for a moment as she considered this, "Yeah, I suppose it does."

Shayla smiled as she adjusted a long measuring tape positioned around Sam's waist. She was pleasant woman, around the same age as Sam. Her dark brown eyes matched her hair, which was twisted into what must have been a tidy roll; it was beginning to fall out, causing shoulder length wisps to hang loosely around her neck.

Occasionally, Shayla told her friend Jenny measurements, who typed them into a hand-held, highly advanced laptop computer. They spoke about how Jenny was coping with her pregnancy and her unusual cravings, since she was presently nibbling on what looked like a peculiar red fruit slathered in chocolate sauce.

Once Shayla announced that she had finished with the measurements and Jenny had sent the measurements via the computer to the dressmakers, the group busied themselves by educating Sam on their customs.

"I'm sorry, Shayla, but I find it rather offensive to be forced into a marriage for the sake of law," confessed Sam carefully as she settled herself on the sofa with a refreshment.

"I understand," sighed Shayla gently, "Many of our people feel those laws are becoming outdated, considering our new levels of freedom brought with our technological advances."

Sam nodded eagerly, "Woman can take care of themselves."

"Yes, we can. But you must understand, Sam, that our world has not always been so peaceful. We have been invaded many times by foreigners and our technology has not always been at such high levels. Women were paired in order to protect us…too many crimes were conducted against us during invasions," countered Jenny.

"I do understand that, but you are no longer so vulnerable to attack. These laws are restrictive and unnecessary."

"We agree," nodded Shayla meekly, "But tradition binds our city closely and HC Marengio is a powerful man."

Sam sighed heavily. It appeared that the women were being held in a trap because it suited Marengio to be in control. She didn't like the sound of this man and was beginning to get an uneasy feeling in her stomach.

**OOO**

"So, how did you and Bryan meet up?" asked Sam as she tucked her feet below herself, sitting beside the petite Jenny on Shayla's sofa.

Shayla smiled warmly, and for a second looked as if she might prefer not to answer, but continued anyway, "We never really 'met up.' We were best friends as children, so I've known him as long as I can remember. I guess it was the last thing on my mind to get married to Bryan."

"Well, how did you end up with him then?" puzzled Sam as she twirled a glass around in her fingers.

"I trained as a scientist -"

"You're a scientist?" exclaimed Sam in disbelief, "So am I!"

Shayla chuckled softly, "I know. I'll be teaching you of our technology!"

"Great! You have no idea how excited I've been."

"Oh wonderful! Another enthusiastic scientist! How am I ever going to survive tonight?" added Jenny sarcastically.

Sam furrowed her brow and looked at Shayla.

"Jen's right. I'm completely dedicated to my studies. Well, at least I was. When I reached twenty-four, I received my notification of one-year remaining until my marriage was due. I was devastated. Even though I could still continue with my sciences, I spent more time in my laboratory than I did at home and did not have time to have a relationship. So us still being great friends, Bryan came up with the suggestion that we could marry one another. He was working his way along the political ladder and was now being predicted as being the next Captain of this country. And basically that's how we became married. I guess we're more friends than husband and wife."

"You both took a huge risk," interjected Jenny seriously, "If it was discovered you were not truly in love, you could have been imprisoned. Bryan is a good fellow."

"Yes. He is," said Shayla quietly.

"Hang on a minute," something in Jenny's words made Sam's muscles tighten in concern, "Did you say that people that are married _have_ to be in love?"

"Yes, it is the way which HC Marengio deters 'convenient marriages'," explained Jenny, "Is there a problem, Sam?"

Silence encased the room and Sam had an awful feeling that their plan was going to backfire on them. She was unsure if she should tell Shayla and her friend that the Colonel and her were only marrying for the sake of accessing their country. However, her indecision was solved for her.

"You and Colonel O'Neill are not married on your world, are you?" asked Shayla quietly, earning a gasp from Jenny.

"No," confessed Sam, dipping her head briefly, "In fact, _our_ laws forbid it," she swallowed and continued, "Shayla, will they know if we are not…truly a couple?"

The woman did not answer immediately. Suddenly she looked very tired, "Yes," she sighed heavily and stood abruptly, "This is dangerous, Sam. We must speak to Bryan and your team presently."

Sam stared at her as worry flooded her. How could the authorities possibly know that the Colonel and she were not married?


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The journey to Bryan's apartment was extremely brisk. Jenny had made her way home and now Sam and Shayla were walking in silence. Eventually Sam decided to ask the question that had been bothering her for a while.

"Shayla, excuse me but, did you know that Colonel O'Neill and I were not married on Earth?" she tilted her head curiously in the other woman's direction.

"Shh!" came the hastened response and Shayla glanced furtively around despite their silent surroundings, "We should not speak of this here!"

Sam began to frown even further and quickened her step to keep pace with her escort.

"You didn't have time to speak with Bryan, so when could he have told you this?" the Major continued without pause.

The other woman sighed heavily, looking harassed and suddenly skidded to a halt, facing Sam closely, "I will tell you this briefly, but please do not ask anymore questions at this moment."

"Okay…"

Shayla hissed so quietly that Sam had to lean closely to hear, "Our culture can utilise the human mind, but for certain uses it is forbidden and is punishable by law. A long time ago something amazing was discovered by a scientist in my laboratory," she paused, looking agitated as she glanced around, "He was only young, but very clever. He found a way for people to communicate using only their minds," Sam gasped, but Shayla ignored her, "Do not ask me how it works, only very few members of society are privy to the ability. Bryan and myself are one of those. Now, we really must move quickly!"

Sam sighed heavily in frustration and dutifully tried to ignore the bombardment of many silent scientific questions. Slowly, though a little brusquely, the scientist in her mind was pushed aside and the soldier emerged. If these people could read each other's minds, SG1 could be in extreme danger.

Ignoring her promise to Shayla, Major Carter broke into a run and grasped her companion by the arm.

Shayla spun around in shock, her mouth agape in preparation for verbal assault, but Sam stalled her.

"I really do apologise, but you have to understand, Shayla, that as a soldier, I _must_ know if my team are in any danger from this technology," her voice was firm and harsh and she maintained a secure grip on the woman's arm.

Shayla stared at Sam in anger and for a moment Sam worried that she would be stubborn and refuse to say anything. Eventually Shayla replied, though it was through gritted teeth.

"I do understand, Major Carter," she said shortly, not bothering to curtail her anger through a furious glare, "And rest assured that a private mind cannot be invaded. Your team members are quite safe. Communication is only possible between certain individuals, for example a couple such as Bryan and I. Now please, can this wait until we arrive at the apartment?"

Major Carter tried not to be thrown off by Shayla's obvious anger and squashed the guilty feeling. It was her duty to assess the risks, despite upsetting others.

"Thank you Shayla. Please, lead the way."

Shayla said nothing and spun on heel, striding purposefully down an alleyway. Sam let out a wavering breath as she followed her.

"Quite a sweet little apartment you've got yourself here, Bryan," yawned Colonel O'Neill as he lay lengthwise across an armchair and his legs draped over one of the arm rests.

"Thank you Jack," Bryan beamed with pride, "It was my home before I married Shayla."

The males of SG-1 and Bryan were lounging around the main room of Bryan's apartment, recovering from a huge meal. Despite the wedding the following morning, Jack, Daniel and Bryan saw no reason why they shouldn't have a mild alcoholic drink. As usual, Teal'c drank only mineral water.

"So, how many people do you reckon will attend the service tomorrow?" asked Daniel as he stretched out on Bryan's blue carpeted floor.

"Oh, well since you are not known here, I should think not a great number. But plenty to act as witnesses all the same."

"Are there anymore traditions that we should be aware of?" inquired Teal'c.

"Er, no, I do not think so. However, as you may have guessed, in order to convince my people, Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter must act as if they really were husband and wife," muttered Bryan, carefully staring at the drink in his hands.

"Yes we got that," said Jack with a bitter tongue.

Bryan though, seemed slightly nervous and hastened to add, "And that means no more 'majors' or 'colonels' or anything else which may reflect your background. You must refer to one another by Christian name only now."

"Aw. That's a shame. That means I can't call her snookums!" snapped Jack sardonically.

"I was also wondering where Teal'c and I would live during our stay…" Daniel interrupted Jack's staring competition.

"Daniel?" interrupted Jack with a confused glare.

"Well, if you are acting as a married couple, then it would make sense for you to live together. Without Teal'c or I."

Jack's eyes widened and his mouth dropped in revelation.

"Oh come on Jack, surely you thought about that one!" chirruped Daniel, a sly grin playing across his face.

"I, er…um, well, no I guess I didn't actually…" retorted Jack rather sheepishly.

"Oh, I had forgotten about that also!" exclaimed Bryan.

"Surprise, surprise…" muttered Jack. Thankfully, no one reacted as if they had heard.

"Daniel is correct," continued Bryan, "You and Samantha will live here. There is plenty of food and clothing for you; contacting your planet will be unnecessary. Daniel and Teal'c will have an apartment not far from here. I shall have to sort that out tomorrow."

"D'ya want someone to remind you?"

"What? Oh, yes that would be a good idea. Thank you, Jack."

"Anytime," a scathing tone rung through the air.

Bryan continued on for sometime about arrangements for the wedding and how Jack and Sam would be expected to behave (much to Jack's annoyance). Bryan also went through instructions for operating many of the devices that were in the building. Daniel and Teal'c were assured that their residence would be of an equally high quality, full of clothing, food and other essentials, which would last the team many weeks. At this point, Jack pointed out that if they were intending to stay for that long, General Hammond would have to be informed.

"That will have to wait until the day after tomorrow," instructed Bryan sternly, "I doubt whether even Major Carter could master our technology within a single week. It will take two weeks at least."

"Hammond ain't gonna be pleased," mumbled Jack.

Suddenly, Bryan rose himself from his chair and pulled back a drape over the window.

"It is time we were asleep. It is less than twelve hours until your wedding, Jack," he announced with his nose pressed against the window.

Across the room, Teal'c raised a puzzled eyebrow, "On earth, a full day lasts twenty-four hours, Bryan Walter. Is not twelve hours a long time to be at rest?"

The country Captain backed away from the window and burled around to face Teal'c, his eyes wide, "Your day lasts twenty-four hours? That is amazing! A day on Torrina lasts twenty-eight hours! Shayla will be excited to hear this!"

"So will Carter-"

Bryan shot a glare at Jack who looked blank for a moment before he saw Daniel mouthing something behind Bryan's back.

"Oh, sorry. I meant _Sam_ would be excited too."

"That is better. Still, we must rest. It is to be a long day tomorrow!"

"In more ways than one!" added Daniel.

"Er, Bryan…" began Jack.

"Yes?"

"Our, packs that we brought. You wouldn't happen to have them _here_, would you?"

"Oh dear. It seems I have left them at my other home," muttered Bryan gloomily,

"Not to worry, I shall retrieve them tonight. I shall not be gone long."

And with that, he scampered out of the door and along the street, leaving everyone dazed.

"You know something? That guy is _really_ starting to bug me! At the rate he's going he's gonna forget why we're here!" yelled Jack in a disgruntled tone.

"Yep. He is quite absentminded."

"I concur."

OOO

As the women were nearing the street on which Bryan's apartment was located, said owner could be seen walking rapidly in their direction.

"Bryan!" called Shayla in shock as he approached her, "Where are you going?"

Bryan's brow furrowed when he saw his wife and Major Carter, "I may ask you the same question."

Shayla sighed heavily and explained quietly, "We may have a problem with the marriage between Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter. Did it not occur to you that they would be screened before the ceremony?"

The small man looked shocked then horrified. It was clear to Sam that Bryan had, yet again, forgotten something of extreme importance. Sam glanced to her left as she heard a slight growl escape from Shayla; indeed, she looked distinctly unimpressed.

"It slipped my memory," he said simply, staring at Shayla and Major Carter, "What is to be done?"

"We're on our way to inform Colonel O'Neill of the situation and hopefully come up with a plan," said Sam in hushed tones.

"Yes, yes, of course! Please, continue, I shall return shortly!" he patted Shayla on the arm and fumbled on his way.

"Bryan!" called his wife sharply, causing him to turn, "Where are _you_ going?"

The man looked puzzled for a moment until an expression of dawning appeared, "Oh! I had forgotten about Colonel O'Neill's belongings that we stored at our home. I am retrieving them."

Sam watched as his sheepish smile wavered under Shayla's glare, "Very well then," she snapped and spun around. Sam followed the sharp pace with a grin.

OOO

Shayla gently knocked on the door before slowly pushing it open. All three of Sam's team members gazed curiously at them from the seating area.

"What are you two doing here?" Colonel O'Neill was the first to speak. He sat up in surprise and shuffled around to sit in the chair normally.

"It is nice to see you too, Colonel O'Neill," replied Shayla stiffly as she closed the door smartly. Sam smiled inwardly as the Colonel's raised eyebrows; she supposed Shayla was still smarting from her encounter with Bryan.

The women made their way into the seating area and Sam chose a footstool while Shayla sat on the two seater next to Teal'c.

"Did you encounter, Bryan Walter?" asked Teal'c.

"Yes, we did," said Shayla shortly.

"Did he tell you he had _forgotten_ our packs?" said the Colonel with a smirk. Sam hid a smile.

"Yes," muttered Shayla once again. The Colonel grinned at her tone.

"So, why are you here?" he asked again, "Isn't it bad luck for me to see the bride before the wedding?" he glanced at Sam and her cheeks coloured.

"Actually sir, we may have a problem," admitted Carter as she recovered.

Colonel O'Neill raised his eyebrows in disbelief, "A problem?"

"Yes. Regarding our 'marriage'," she lifted one hand to indicate quotation marks.

"Ah. Care to explain?"

"I think Shayla would be better at that…" Carter glanced at Shayla in encouragement. Everyone else looked at her in expectation. The woman shifted slightly in her chair.

"Of course. Please do not be alarmed, I shall endeavour to assist your team in any way I can." She paused and Sam chose this moment to glance at O'Neill. His expression hid his concern excepting those who knew him well.

"As I have mentioned to Major Carter, here on Torrina we have technology which can utilise the human brain." Shayla ignored the outraged look upon Daniel's face and continued, "However, where many uses are so correctly prohibited, others are not. These technologies serve law enforcement and military purposes."

"Okay… _Now_ this is starting to get scary…" muttered Colonel O'Neill with a frown. Carter absentmindedly nodded in agreement.

"Isn't such an invasive technology in violation of your populations' right to privacy?" asked Teal'c calmly.

"In certain cases, no," answered Shayla, "I can understand why you may think this is strange, but _you_ must comprehend that privacy is not necessarily a right which we hold as highly as your people. This has been part of our society for generations. The relatively recent implication of such technology did not shock people."

"What about freedom as a right?" said Carter sharply, "Women here are literally being imprisoned."

O'Neill glanced briefly at her. He knew she had a strong feminist voice, but she would not overstep the boundaries.

"As I have explained, Major Carter, many groups are fighting those laws, but to much of the population it poses no interference with a woman's right to a career. Actually, in cases it encourages a desire to be academic."

"A case of rebellion and proving themselves?" put in Daniel.

"Almost," frowned Shayla; "There are no gender inequalities – strict laws adhere to this. Our marriage encouragement stems from previous generations worship of love. Our ancestors believed us to be stronger and spiritually worthy in a loving couple, than apart."

Daniel appeared enlightened by this concept. Carter still looked distasteful.

"Right, so your society is a loving one…how does this become a problem to us?" O'Neill indicated himself and Carter while staring intently at Shayla.

Shayla, however, looked thrown off by his strong gaze and dipped her head nervously. There was silence around the room and each person appeared thoughtful. Except Colonel O'Neill, "_Now_ I know I'm missing something here…"

He glanced at each of his teammates. Carter appeared rather bewildered, Daniel worried and Teal'c raised an eyebrow in a concerned fashion that clearly said, 'well what are you going to do now?'

"I am saying that we have a way of detecting love frequencies between individuals."

"Love frequencies?" asked Carter immediately, seemingly oblivious to everyone else's stunned silence, "You can _measure_ love?"

"Yes," said Shayla simply, "It is difficult to explain, but essentially every individual emits a…wavelength…of sorts. These are picked up by another persons' brain and wavelengths can match. They can mould together like a puzzle."

"They 'click'!" Carter exclaimed.

"Yes."

Daniel and Carter exchanged excited scientist looks.

"That's what we call such a thing back on Earth," jumped in Daniel.

"Or chemistry," suggested Carter.

Shayla smiled warmly for the first time since she had arrived.

"You have a detector for this?" supplied the Colonel and everyone glanced at him as if the had forgotten he was there.

"Yes."

"Hang on, hang on…You said that when you and Bryan married you were best friends – not a romantic couple. How-"

Shayla cut Sam off with a quick nod and a smile, "I did. Frequencies are not as simple to suggest one is in a loving relationship. Friends, especially close friends can click at a different level. This level can sometimes increase to a higher level."

Both Daniel and Sam smiled warmly at Shayla. The term 'connected on so many levels' suddenly had a whole new meaning.

O'Neill watched as Carter's smile faded and her eyes narrowed; she had thought of something else, "Shayla, you told me before that the authorities would be able to tell if I and the Colonel were married. How is that possible?"

"I follow you, Major Carter," the other woman nodded, "When a married couple are truly in love and are asked to describe a pivotal moment in their relationship…they would corroborate a description of a wedding, engagement or another important moment…" her cheeks coloured slightly.

Carter looked shocked and Daniel raised his eyebrows. The Colonel suppressed the urge to chuckle – this wasn't actually the time for hilarity.

"So if the descriptions do not match, then the testimonies are false?" asked Teal'c.

"That is correct."

Carter glanced at the Colonel then back to the floor. This machine sounded scarily similar to a Za'tarc detector.

"Excellent!" Colonel O'Neill clapped his hands loudly, making everyone glare at him in surprise, "All we have to do is think up a false wedding, get all the details straight and…I now pronounce you husband and wife!"

Carter wasn't shocked when Shayla promptly vetoed his idea.

Shayla smiled mildly at him, not unlike one would look at a young child, "Alone, that is unlikely to work, but could be incorporated with a larger plan. The love frequency is also measured and _that_ cannot be faked."

Sam closed her eyes briefly and brought a hand to her temple. She should have known this planet would cause her a headache.

"Wait a minute… If I'm understanding this correctly, maybe it could work…" muttered Daniel as he leant forward from his seat, "Sam and I are very close friends, so we would click on a lower level, right?"

Shayla nodded briefly, "Yes," then she began to shake her head, "But if you change your story to say that _you_ are now married with Major Carter, the authorities will not-"

"Yes, yes, yes – I know that," interrupted Daniel impatiently. O'Neill recognised the blazing look in his eyes and had a sudden sense of foreboding, "I'm not suggesting Sam and I, what I'm saying is…" he paused and took a deep breath, "Maybe Sam and Jack _will _connect but on a…higher level," he finished quickly.

The room was submerged in silence.

Sam stared at the floor as many emotions dashed through her. She suddenly didn't want to be here – this topic was far too close to her hidden feelings. Anger at Daniel erupted, but she knew he was just stating the obvious and trying to get them out of this situation.

Shayla glanced between Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill and knew things would not be simple here. She had a sixth sense for such feelings and these two aliens had been no exception. She had noticed how Sam's eyes glistened when she spoke of the Colonel and it represented more than just respect.

"Here's an idea," announced the Colonel gruffly and standing suddenly, "We screw this mission and head home – it is _so_ not worth this…"

"Jack!" Daniel stood before his companion, ready to argue, but Sam jumped up and gently pushed Daniel aside.

"Sir," she said loudly as she stared at him, "This technology is very important. Shayla has just given us a prime example of the mind technology and it is obvious they are scientifically ahead of us. This could have potential implications at practical military level. Sir, we can't let this go!"

The Colonel sighed heavily. He knew what Carter was saying was true.

"And you can't send me back sir; I'm needed here," she continued quietly, easily reading his thoughts.

"I know that too," he muttered bitterly, catching her eye. It was easy to see this was hurting her. He pulled his eyes away and paced the room. Daniel was still on his feet and Jack knew he had more to say.

"Jack…I know I'm naïve when it comes to things like this, but wouldn't General Hammond understand the circumstances and importance of the technology?"

Jack lifted a hand through his hair and sighed again, "Yes, you are naïve when it comes to situations like these, Daniel. And it's not General Hammond that concerns me here. He would understand. It's the burden it would cause him if he were to keep this secret and the potential ramifications if it ever got out!" he whipped round to glare at Daniel, "I shouldn't need to remind you that there are many people on Earth that would use this to dismantle SG-1, the SGC and throw all of us behind bars!"

Daniel held his gaze and nodded sublimely. Jack stuck his hands in his pockets and walked over to stare out the window.

"O'Neill," rumbled Teal'c, "I believe we are in what you call a catch twenty-four situation."

"Catch twenty-two, Teal'c," Jack replied flatly, without facing his friend.

Teal'c dipped his head slowly, "Indeed. It appears that if we do return how without completion of the mission. General Hammond will wish to know why we could not fulfil it. By telling him the true reason, we will be creating a similar burden for him."

All three other members of SG-1 sighed.

"Teal'c's right, sir."

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

Shayla glanced at Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter once again. She knew this would be difficult for both and neither seemed particularly enticed to speak.

"Perhaps we should leave you alone to talk. We shall help Bryan; he appears to have lost his way."

Daniel nodded at Shayla while Teal'c bowed his head. As Daniel followed her to the door, he placed a brief comforting hand on Sam's arm. She glanced at him and smiled her thanks. In a similar fashion, Teal'c laid a hand on O'Neill's shoulder as they left the apartment.


End file.
